


The Scars That Were Left (ON HOLD AND TO BE EDITED)

by Auriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Additional Warnings Apply, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Deprication, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Imported, Imported from Quotev, Langst, M/M, Mild Language, Pain, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pidge is AroAce, Self Harm Scars, Self-Hatred, Slow To Update, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, To Be Edited, kangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriel/pseuds/Auriel
Summary: The paladins arrive on a strange planet that suddenly connects soulmates. Allura and Coran slowly work together to explain and find a solution, leaving everyone in an endless wonder of confusion. They start talking about their soulmates and what their arm says or has, but Lance refuses to say anything. Now everyone is shocked and confused on why Keith's has scars littering his arm.





	1. Soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> This will have sensitive content and language! Please give me feedback and criticism so I can make this better!

         Lance was awoken to the sound of Allura on the comms. "Paladins, we are arriving at the new planet. I think some of you would like to see this." This caught his attention. They had gotten a signal from a new planet that was willing to form an alliance. Lance sighed, smiling the best he could and quickly got dressed. ' _Man, why am I_ this _out of it today?'_ Lance made a brisk pace towards the command deck where Allura and the others were waiting.

        "Hey guys, sorry that you missed my awesomeness! So what's this new planet look like?" He laughed as he walked forwards, the others rolling their eyes and laughing. His smile soon turned genuine at this, it  _was_  his job to keep everyone happy. He mentally shook off any of his intrusive thoughts, he could deal with those later. Shiro turned back to Allura,

        "Princess, are there any warnings we need to know before we set out for the mission?"

        "Yes, once you step foot onto the planet your arm might change slightly, whether it's new markings, like scars, or any writing, it will appear on your arm. If I remember correctly it's said to connect you with your soulmate." Everyone looked at each other in surprise, who would be their soulmate? Would they have a soulmate at all? Hunk decided he needed to voice these questions.

        "Uh, princess, what if we don't have any writing on our arms?" Allura shrugged.

        "Sorry, this one leaves me clueless. I've never known of this planet until now." A small silence filled the air, making Lance fidget.

        "Well, at least that means more girls, right guys?" He plastered his signature grin onto his face, hoping to lighten the mood. Everyone smiled, keith rolling his eyes.

        "What are we waiting for then, come on guys." Keith turned his back, smiling over his shoulder at everyone. It looked strained, everyone's was. Shiro was the first to follow keith out, it was probably best to wear their armor, who knows if the air is toxic. Lance followed last, hoping his posture looked relaxed enough.

        Eventually they stood outside the castle, everyone was in awe. This new planet looked surprisingly like earth, strange. The first thing that caught Lance's attention was what looked to be a blue ocean off to the side of the castle. Unknowingly he walked towards it, almost in a daze. He was brought back to reality when he felt hands wrap themselves around his shoulders, along with some arms. He looked up in shock, seeing his teammates looking to be on the verge of tears. Everyone was smiling, even Keith. "Wow mullet-man, didn't know you could smile..." Lance tried to joke around, his voice cracking with emotion. He gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head slightly. Everyone appreciating his humor in the situation.

        "It's just like earth, everything's the same... I wonder why it's a different planet." Pidge muttered, dipping a hand into the water.

        "Oh- careful Pidge, we don't know if the chemicals are dangerous. None of us should remove any of our amor until we figure out what's different." Lance mentioned with a laugh, a hand on Pidge's shoulder. Pidge nodded, putting their glove back on. The voices in his head had receded for now, he can enjoy this.

        "Well team, we should get back to Coran and the Princess. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Shiro said, turning to walk ahead a bit.

        "Oh it's fine, we followed you all closely behind. Is this similar to your own planet?" Everyone quickly turned towards Allura who stood off to the side, a few feet behind them.

        "Yea, it is. I hope you can find a planet like this too one day, it looks exactly like earth... I wonder what's different." Hunk muttered looking out across the sea once again.

        "That would be nice." They fell into a comfortable silence for a while. Suddenly the next to speak up was Pidge.

        "Princess, when will we be connected to our soulmates? Are you and Coran going to have ones too?" Pidge asked, standing up to face her.

        "Eheh, we... still do not know that." Allura said with a sigh. "The connection will most likely happen during the night, so for now we better head back and get some rest. I have a feeling you all would  _love_  to explore in the day." She finished with a laugh, a collective agreement being shared. ' _We will explore for a bit and figure out what's different tomorrow.'_


	2. Woah, um Keith... why is your arm covered in scars?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins figure out their soulmates. Lance is screwed, and finally makes a better choice.

        Everyone woke up in the morning, filled with mixed emotions. The most conflicting had to be Lance's. He knew that if he had a soulmate here, than they would know. He looked down after waking up, freezing when he noticed the same scars Keith had gotten on his left arm. ' _Oh... oh no.'_

        He walked into the room where everyone would hangout, meeting the rest of the paladins there. He tried smiling, but it came out strained. "Hey, Lance, are you ok bud? Is something wrong?" Hunk reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder as he sat down.

        "Nah, I'm good. Just a rough night yesterday night." ' _It's not a complete lie...'_  Hunk gave him a concerned smile.

        "If you say so, I'll trust you."

        Allura and Coran entered the room, smiling. "Well, paladins, why don't we talk about our soulmates? I'd really enjoy hearing-er... seeing who your soulmate is. Maybe the're on this ship!" They took a seat beside Lance, completing the circle.

        "Well I'm sure now that I'm aroace. I don't have anything on mine, didn't even change at all." Pidge said, raising her arm up. Everyone gave her encouragement, at least she can still have fun with technology! Hunk spoke up next, looking slightly anxious.

        "Uh, I think mine might be Shay? The texture feels similar to hers, it's a lot smoother and it doesn't have any hair."

        "Woohoo! scored an alien, ay Hunk?" Lance leaned an arm against him, a mischievous smile on his lips.

        "I-I mean... I guess, kinda?" Everyone laughed, seemingly excited to share their soulmate.

        "Well, I think Shiro and I? Are soulmates. I mean, it has the same scars from his time over _there_." Keith wolf-whistled,

        "Wow Shiro, you got the girl you've been pining after ever since we met her!" Everyone's eyes widened.

        "Keith-I swear to God!" Shiro punched him playfully, them wrestling around for a minute. Allura smiled, a huge blush covering her face.

        "I don't think I'm  _that_  likable. You probably had many other wonderful girls on earth. Still, I'm honored you were  _pining_  after me." If Shiro wasn't blushing bad before, he was a mess now.

        "Well, fine then. If you rat me out Keith, I'm ratting you out if  _he's_  your soulmate." Shiro finished, crossing his arms, his smile spreading even farther when Keith started rambling threats and blushing.

        "Oooo~ Whoddya like Keith?" Pidge leaned over, and evil smile on their face.

        "N-no one!" His voice cracking, causing Pidge to laugh. "Either way, they aren't my soulmate."

        "Why do you think that?" Hunk asked, having an idea who the Emo Boy™ was pining after. Correction, pining  _hard_  over. Keith wordlessly lifted his sleeve up, his smile falling. Everyone gasped, worriedly rambling and closing in.

        "Woah, guys, give the guy some room please!" Lance interjected. He seemed to be the least fazed by the scars. Soon everyone backed off a bit, still panicking and worried. "There we go, one at a time please, you were overwhelming him. Drop it if he seems uncomfortable and don't press please." Pidge looked over to him with a horrified glance,

        "W-why are... why are you the calmest about this? Has this happened to you before?!" She seemed to be panicking, Lance was running out of solutions.

        "No," He sighed," Listen, I've had to deal with family members doing this and helping others. I'm only calm about this because I've dealt with it and had the proper authority to teach me." He finished with an awkward smile.

        "Wow, maybe  _you're_  the real Mom Friend™ of this group." Shiro smiled, laughing. Everyone soon joined in, Lance's being more awkward at first. Hunk smiled over at him.

        "I'm glad that you had those authority and teachers. Who knows what could have happened if Keith had snapped at us!" He finished with a shudder and a nervous glance at said boy.

        "Oh come on! I'm not  _that_  violent and impulsive am I?" Keith let out a frustrated sigh as everyone awkwardly nodded. "whatever, let's just continue, ok?" Hunk seemed ready to ask first,

        "Well does it remind you of anyone, what kind of scars are they?" Keith examined them for a moment.

        "This is going to get specific, sorry guys. Um... it feels similar to Lance's so maybe someone who takes care of themselves despite the fact that they harm himself? It feels like it might be a guy honestly." Lance stiffened, luckily no one noticed. "It looks like they self harmed with a blade of some sorts, most likely with the intent to kill himself later. It also looks like they have been doing this for a while sadly. They might have stopped for a few years, but later continued. See," He lifted up his arm to show the more recent cuts, still quite fresh. There were also some faded ones that looked like they were at least three years old.

        "I... wow. I'm sorry for them, they must have had it rough." Lance managed to choke out, visibly shaken up.

        "H-hey uh... Lance you know you can leave if it's bothering you." Allura spoke up, worried for said paladin.

        "Yea I... I think I'll do that." He slowly stood up, slightly shaking and much paler than before. He left quietly the others staring after him. He knew they were going to want answers on his soulmate, but he'd have to avoid it.

        He got to his room and sat down on his bed, putting his face down in his hands. How could he have let this happen, he should have watched himself and talked to someone. Well, it's too late for that now. "Fucking shit... why me? Damn, why not someone else?" He stood up, stretching briefly and fixing his jacket. "Well the most I can do is avoid the questions and take it all in stride. If they find out, then that's on me." He heard Blue rumble softly in the back of his mind, calling him over to talk.

        Walking out of his room seemed to take a lot more effort than usual though, the weight of his failure on his shoulders. How could he have let this happen? Why didn't he think to bring his emergency pills with him that day? None of this would have happened had he just been responsible enough. With that though he made up his mind, ' _I can ask Coran and talk to him about making a replica of them, he won't tell anyone. Then I won't be stuck dealing with this bullshit._ '


	3. Update info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (THIS WILL BE DELETED WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER GOES UP)

Hey guys! I am temporarily putting this on hold mainly because it's taking so long for me to update and I'm trying to write the chapters out before publishing them here. I am still working on this, don't worry! I'll also go back and fix the titles and chapters along with editing them. Not too much will change, but when the next chapter is up feel free to go back and reread the new version of the story!


End file.
